The invention relates to a hangover cure that is designed to speed the time for recovery for an individual after they have ingested large quantities of alcohol. The term xe2x80x9calcoholxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to ethyl alcohol and xe2x80x9calcoholic beveragesxe2x80x9d and refers to popular spirits or blends that are intended for human consumption. Alcohol intoxication spans a range of blood-ethanol concentrations from 50mg % at which some impairment of judgment occurs above 400mg %, which is associated with profound depression of vital physiologic functions, all the way to 600 mg % which leads to death.
Approximately 11 million youths under the age of 21 drink alcohol in the United States. According to the National Institute on Drug Abuse and the National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism in 1995, a total of $166,543 million was spent in the US on alcohol related matters. For example there was $77,150 million spent due to illness. In addition, there was $34,921 million spent in lost earnings of premature death, $24,752 million spent due to crashes fires and criminal justice, $15,830 spent on medical consequences from drinking, $7,231 lost because of crime, and $6,660 million spent because of specialty drug and alcohol services for Americans.
The symptoms of a hangover are headache, dehydration, congestion, stomach pains, and diarrhea. The hangover is caused by the breakdown of alcohol in the liver especially acetaldehyde which has been found to be highly toxic. Alcoholic beverages themselves have toxins called congers, which are the byproducts of fermentation and distillation.
The invention relates to a hangover cure that is designed to speed the time for recovery from a hangover for an individual after they have ingested large quantities of alcohol. In a first embodiment, this hangover cure contains Ephedrine, in a second embodiment, this cure contains Ephedrine and charcoal, and in a third embodiment, this cure contains Ephedrine, charcoal and Vitamin B6. The Ephedrine in the hangover cure is designed to act as a vasoconstrictor decreasing the size of the blood vessels while simultaneously acting as a stimulant and as a bronchiodilator.
This invention also includes a therapeutic method for relieving the side effects of alcohol consumption by a person which comprises administering to this person a composition consisting essentially of at least about 100 Mg of Ma Huang, at least about 50 Mg of charcoal and at least about 10 Mg of Vitamin B-6 in a dosage unit.
However, this method is preferably conducted after the user consumes alcohol and then receives a dosage unit comprising between 100 and 334 Mg of Ma Huang, 50 and 200 Mg of Charcoal, and 10-50 Mg of Vitamin B-6.
This dosage unit could be ingested in a capsule form, in a pill form or in a liquid form.
Essentially, the invention relates to a hangover cure for persons who have ingested alcohol. The alcohol functions as a vasodilator, which means that when it is added to the bloodstream, it causes a dilation effect on the blood vessels. When added to the alcohol rich blood system, Ephedra counteracts the effects of alcohol by acting as a vasoconstrictor thereby decreasing the size of the blood vessels, and relieving the perceived pressure on the brain.
Ephedrine, which is an extract of Ephedra, is the nonproprietary name for the chemical substance -2-methylamino-1-phenylpropanol-01 and while it is not regulated as a controlled substance under the Controlled Substances Act (CSA), it is listed as a chemical under that law. However, small doses of 1-ephedrine are available off the shelf. One of the most common forms is Ma Huang a Chinese herb sold over the counter in nutrition and Vitamin stores.
Ephedrine is used as a stimulant and a bronchodilator and is chemically similar to drugs in the amphetamine group. It functions as a main ingredient in legally available energizers, nutritional suppliments, and dietary teas. Essentially, Ephedrine triggers a mild burst of energy when ingested into the body. In addition to the stimulant effects, which can include feelings of alertness and reduced appetite, Ephedrine also relaxes bronchial muscles and dilates airways, and can cause an increase in blood pressure and heart rate. A synthetic form of the drug pseudoephedrine is found in over the counter and prescription cold and allergy products.
Charcoal is also used to help a person recover from a hangover because it functions as an adsorbent. Adsorbents are chemically inert powders that have the ability to adsorb gasses, toxins, and bacteria usually in the gastrointestinal tract. Charcoal is widely considered to be the emergency treatment of choice for virtually all drug and chemical poisoning.
The adsorptive properties of charcoal can be greatly increased by treating it with various substances such as steam, air, carbon dioxide, oxygen, zinc chloride, sulfuric acid or phosphoric acid or a combination of some other substances at a temperature ranging from 500 degrees Fahrenheit to 900 degrees Fahrenheit.
This treatment is commonly referred to as activation wherein the activating agent presumably removes substances previously adsorbed on the charcoal and, breaks down the granules of carbon into smaller ones having a greater surface area. For example, it has been estimated that one milliliter of charcoal has a surface area of 1000 m2.
In addition to wood, many other substances can be used as a source for charcoal such as, sucrose, lactose, rice starch, coconut pericarp, bone, blood, various industrial wastes. The end product is a fine black odorless and tasteless powder that is free from gritty matter that is insoluble in water or other known solvents.
Furthermore, another supplement to this cure is Vitamin B6, also known as pyridoxine. This Vitamin is involved in the formation of body protein and structural compounds, chemical transmitters in the nervous system, red blood cells, and prostaglandins. In addition, Vitamin B6 is also important in maintaining hormonal balance and proper immune function.
Deficiency in Vitamin B6 is characterized by depression, convulsions, glucose intolerance, anemia, impaired nerve function, cracking of the lips and tongue and seborrhea or eczema. Those with the following health conditions: Asthma, premenstrual syndrome, carpal tunnel syndrome, depression, morning sickness, and kidney stones reported positive responses when they supplemented their diet with Vitamin B6.
Because Vitamin B6 is especially helpful in reducing nervous disorders, it forms a beneficial compliment to the effect of alcohol on the nervous system.